Schnee aus China
by fainelloth
Summary: Ich habe diese FF VOR Bd. 5 geschrieben, und wird sie so nicht mehr passieren: Kurz vor Weihnachten gibt es eine, für Harry und Ron unheilvolle, Ankündigung: Ein Maskenball. R&R!
1. Eine unheilvolle Ankündigung

Hi Leute, meine allererste FF. Ich hab sie vor Band 5 geschrieben (wusste nur, dass Ron Hüter war). Bitte reviewt! Viel Spaß beim lesen! (an die beiden, die meine FF der Weihnachtsball reviewt haben, ich schreib sie auch noch weiter, aber die war halt fas fertig)  
  
Der Maskenball  
  
Weihnachten kam und Hogwarts wurde in dichten Schnee eingehüllt. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe machte längst nicht mehr so viel Spaß, wie noch im Sommer und Madam Pomfrey hatte viel damit zu tun Aufpäppel-Tränke zu brauen. Als die Ferien immer näher rückten und die Schüler sich schon ihre Fahrkarten besorgten, kam eine (für die Jungen ziemlich unheilvolle) Ankündigung: ein Maskenball. Als Harry und Ron am Tag vor den Ferien die große Halle durchquerten um zum Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht zu gehen, platzten sie in die Mitte einer giggelnden Mädchenschar, manche von ihnen zeigten aufgeregt auf Ron und Harry (Rons Beliebtheit bei den Mädchen hatte sich seit er bei den Gryffindors als Hüter spielte enorm gesteigert). Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich, der letzte Schulball hatte sich als Katastrophe erwiesen, da er als Schulchämpion vortanzen musste, außerdem hatte er sich vor Cho lächerlich gemacht. Auch Ron war in Erinnerung an den Weihnachtsball vorletzten Jahres blass geworden: Er war mit Padma Patil gegangen, die danach Wochenlang kein Wort mehr mit ihm geredet hatte. Harry überlegte mit wem er gehen sollte, auf keinen Fall wieder mit Parvati, aber eigentlich wusste er schon, wen er fragen wollte. Cho Chang kam gerade wie zufällig auf ihn zu, und Ron verdrückte sich, bei der Sicht von Padma, schleunigst in eine Ecke. Warum nicht? fragte er sich und sammelte seinen Mut zusammen. Als er auf Cho zutrat, machte sein Herz einen Hüpfer. „Hi, Harry", sagte sie und wurde rot. „Hi, Cho", sagte Harry und wusste nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. „Ähm Cho", stotterte er. „Hättest du - hättest du Lust mit mir zum Ball zu gehen?" Jetzt war es heraus; gespannt wartete er auf Chos Reaktion.  
  
"Oh, tut mir Leid, Harry, ich war gerade bei Professor Flitwick, und er hat mir gesagt, dass wir keine Paare bilden, sondern verkleidet erscheinen müssen", sagte sie und wirkte ein bisschen enttäuscht. „Na klar, keine Ursache", sagte Harry locker, aber er fühlte sich gar nicht so. Gerade eben hatte er sich zum zweiten Mal bei Cho blamiert dachte er und sein Magen schmerzte. Cho ging wieder zurück zu ihren Freundinnen. Harry blickte Ron an, der wieder auf ihn zukam. „Hast du schon eine Idee, mit wem du gehen willst, Harry?", fragte dieser und sah Harry forschend an. „Ich glaube ich werde mal Hermine fragen, wir sind schließlich beide Vertrauensschüler." Er lief leicht rosa an. Wieder verspürte Harry ein Ziehen im Magen. Nicht dass es ihn gestört hätte, dass Ron mit Hermine zum Ball gehen wollte, aber er war ein bisschen enttäuscht gewesen als Ron anstelle von ihm zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden „Wir müssen keine Paare bilden", sagte er hohl.  
  
"Woher-", begann Ron. „Cho Chang hat es mir gesagt.", sagte Harry kurz. „Sie hat es dir einfach so gesagt?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Nein, ich habe sie gefragt! Und mich nebenbei zum Affen gemacht. War es dass was du wissen wolltest?", schnappte Harry, der immer noch ein bisschen neidisch war. „War ja nicht so gemeint.", sagte Ron versöhnlich und zupfte an Harrys Umhang. „Sieh mal, da ist Professor Snape. Glaubst du die Lehrer müssen sich auch verkleiden? Stell dir mal Snape als - hm - als Quidditchspieler vor. Oder die McGonagall als eine der Schwestern des Schicksals!" (Die Schwestern des Schicksals waren eine beliebte Zaubererband) Bei diesen Worten musste Harry lachen, fast vollständig versöhnt sagte er: „Ne, ich glaube, der geht eher als Riesenfledermaus." Grinsend gingen sie durch die große Halle zum Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht im dritten Stock. Der Unterricht erwies als eine kleine Katastrophe, denn Snape unterrichtete dieses Jahr nicht nur Zaubertränke. Neville Longbottom hatte nun vor zwei Fächern riesige Angst und war nur noch ein Nervenbündel. Nach dem Unterricht wurden Ron und Hermine zu Professor McGonagoll gerufen und Harry ging schon einmal vor zum Gryffindor Schlafsaal. Als er vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angelangt war, fragte diese ihn übelgelaunt nach dem Passwort. „Phönixträne", sagte Harry schnell. „Richtig!", sagte die fette Dame als ob das eine Ausnahme wäre und klappte zur Seite. Harry kletterte durch das Loch und betrat den fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er ging zu seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin und las ein wenig in Fliegen mit den Cannons. Nach einer Weile kamen Ron und Hermine durch das Portraitloch geklettert. „Was wollte McGonagall eigentlich von euch?", sagte Harry als die beiden sich setzten. „Na ja", begann Hermine, „es ging nur um den Maskenball." „Und?" „Sie wollte nur, dass wir ihr ein bisschen bei den Vorbereitungen helfen...", sagte Ron achselzuckend. „Als was willst du eigentlich gehen, Hermine?" „Sag ich nicht!", sagte sie geheimnistuerisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch egal. Sag mal, kannst du mir bei meinem Zaubertrankaufsatz helfen? Ich komm einfach nicht weiter...", fragte Ron. „Ron, man lernt -", begann sie doch Ron schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Nichts, wenn man es nicht alleine macht. Danke!", sagte er wütend und machte sich an seinen Aufsatz. Nach einer Weile verabschiedete sich Harry und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal. Er war ziemlich müde und schlief bald ein.  
  
Am nächsten morgen war von Ron und Hermines Streit nichts mehr zu merken. Ron und Harry saßen über Mondkarten für Professor Sinistra und Hermine streifte seltsam verträumt durch die Schule. Harry stellte fest, dass sie öfters giggelnd bei Parvati und Lavender stand, genau auf dieselbe Weise wie in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, als es ebenfalls einen Ball gegeben hatte. Damals war sie mit Viktor Krum aufgetaucht. Harry musste bei dem Gedanken an Rons Gesicht grinsen. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie sehr dieser sich aufgeregt hatte. „Sag mal, Harry, hast du schon eine Idee, als was du gehen willst?", sagte Ron gerade und Harry sah auf. Über die Verkleidung hatte er sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. „Nein", sagte er langsam und fing an zu überlegen, was er anziehen sollte. „Du?" „Nein. Professor McGonagall hat irgendwas von historischen Kostümen gesagt. Davon habe ich auch nicht im Geringsten eine Ahnung!" „Frag Hermine!", war Harrys prompte Antwort. Wahrscheinlich würde Hermine ihnen dann einen elendlangen Vortrag über die verschiedenen Epochen halten. „Als was glaubst du, geht sie?", sagte Ron. Harry überlegte einen Moment und schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung!" Ron seufzte und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich glaube ich ziehe einfach meinen Festumhang an und irgendeine Maske. Professor McGonagall hat gesagt, wir können unten in Hogsmeade in einem Laden welche kaufen...", sagte er nachdenklich. „Ah, ich schätze ich mache es genau so wie du. Mein alter Festumhang ist noch so gut wie neu...", sagte Harry und beugte sich wieder über seinen Aufsatz.  
  
Der nächste Hogsmeade Besuch stand am Tag vor Heiligabend an. Fröhlich schwatzend strömten die Schüler durch die große Halle hinaus nach Hogsmeade. Der Schnee war inzwischen so tief, das Hagrid extra den Weg enteisen hatte müssen und entlang des Weges ächzten die Bäume unter ihrer Last. Harry, Ron und Hermine eilten mir geröteten Gesichtern zu den drei Besen um sich aufzuwärmen. „Dieses Wetter!", stöhnte Ron, als er die drei Besen betrat und klopfte sich Schnee von seinem Umhang. Harry nickte zustimmend und suchte einen Platz. Die drei Besen war zum brechen voll; in allen Ecken drängten sich Schüler und an einem Tisch in einer Ecke konnte Harry den riesenhaften Umriss Hagrids erkennen. Harry winkte ihm fröhlich zu und bugsierte Ron und Hermine schließlich zu einem freien Platz. „Ganz schön voll hier drin!", ächzte Harry, als er sich an einem Hufflepuff Siebtklässler vorbeizwängte, der, wie ihm schien, den Umfang von Hagrid hatte. Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Ich brauch noch ein Geschenk für Mum und Dad", sagte Ron nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Und ich muss noch eine Maske kaufen. Wohin willst du, Harry?" Harry dachte rasch nach. Er brauchte noch ein Geschenk für Ron, eins für Hermine und natürlich eins für Hagrid. „Geschenke. Und eine Maske.", sagte er schließlich. Hermine holte kurz Luft und sprudelte dann in rasender Geschwindigkeit hervor. „Ich brauche natürlich auch noch Geschenke. Außerdem muss ich mir noch was für den Maskenball besorgen, und ich muss noch Karten an Mum und Dad schicken." „Als was gehst du, Hermine?", sagte Ron interessiert und sah Hermine fordernd an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das wirst du noch sehen!", sagte sie geheimnisvoll. Ron verdrehte wieder die Augen. „Genau wie vor dem Weihnachtsball, als sie mit diesem Krum aufgetaucht ist.", raunte er Harry zu. Nachdem die drei ihre Butterbierkrüge geleert hatten, drängelten sie sich wieder aus dem warmen Pub und blieben in der Kälte stehen. „Hier entlang!", wies Hermine sie an und ging auf eine kleine Seitenstraße zu. Harry sah Ron verständnislos an. In dieser Ecke von Hogsmeade war er nur einmal gewesen. Und das lag drei Jahre zurück. „Woher will sie wissen, wo wir hinwollen?", sagte er leise zu Ron. „Keine Ahnung!", sagte Ron ebenso leise. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie wieder eine von ihren Ideen." Schließlich blieb Hermine vor einem kleinen Laden stehen. Über der Tür stand in abgeblätterten Goldlettern BESENKNECHTS SONNTAGSSAAT – ZAUBERMODE. Harry schluckte. Hermine verlangte doch nicht allen Ernstes von ihnen, ihr beim Kleideraussuchen zu helfen. Zögernd betrat er den Laden hinter Ron und Hermine. Ron schluckte. „Der Laden gehört einer Verwandten von meiner Mum. Hoffentlich hat sie mich schon vergessen!", sagte er düster. Besenknechts Sonntagsstaat war voll von bis obenhin gefüllten Regalen, deren Abteile sich geradezu unter den Stoffbergen, die sie zu tragen hatten, bogen, und Harry fühlte sich unangenehm an den Laden Madam Malkiss' erinnert, in dem er sich zum ersten Mal mit Malfoy getroffen hatte. In eine Nische zwischen zwei Regalen mit verstaubten Umhängen und einem dunkelblauen Samtanzug war eine kleine Theke gequetscht, die fast vollständig von einer in der Luft schwebenden Kleiderstange, auf der seltsame Gewänder in allen Farben hingen, verdeckt wurde. Hinter einem Vorhang aus gefährlich violettem Samt entdeckte Harry eine alte Holzkiste aus der wie Raupen Maßbänder und Faden quollen. Harry bemerkte, dass Hermines Augen einen seltsamen Glanz bekommen hatten und erschreckte sich beinahe zu Tode, als hinter einem Stoffberg eine Frau hervorkam, die er zuvor ebenfalls für einen Stoffberg gehalten hatte. Sie war klein und dicklich und hatte rote Haare. Er fühlte sich stark an Mrs Weasley erinnert. „Kann ich euch helfen?", flötete die kleine Frau, die sich als Mrs Porridge vorstellte und musterte sie mit strahlenden Augen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Harry dass Ron schluckte. „Ähm", sagten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. Erst jetzt schien Mrs Porridge Ron zu bemerken. „Ach, Ronniespätzchen, du bist ja soo groß geworden! Dass ich dich auch noch mal sehe! Wie geht es dir? Und du hast deine süßen kleinen Freunde mitgebracht!" Sie wuselte auf Ron zu, und umarmte ihn so resolut, dass Ron beinahe erstickte. Dann wandte sie sich an Harry und Hermine. „Also, was wollt ihr denn?" „Ich würde gerne ein Kleid für einen Maskenball kaufen!", sagte Hermine und wurde rot. „Und ich hätte gerne eine Maske.", sagte Harry schnell und Ron nickte. Die Frau lächelte und nickte. „Die Masken sind dort drüben", sagte sie und zeigte auf eine angestaubte Kiste auf der Theke. „sind gerade angekommen." Ron unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Was versteht die denn unter gerade?", flüsterte er Harry zu und Harry musste sich bemühen nicht zu laut lachen. In der Tat sah die Kiste aus, als läge sie schon seit Jahren in diesem Laden. „Und für dich", sagte Mrs Porridge und deutete glücklich auf Hermine „hab ich genau das richtige. Komm mit." Die Frau wuselte in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Hermine grinste Harry und Ron verlegen an und folgte dann Mrs Porridge. „Ihr müsst nicht auf mich warten.", rief sie ihnen noch zu. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und Harry war froh, dass Hermine nicht verlangte, dass sie auf sie warteten. Ron war inzwischen dabei, die Kiste zu untersuchen. „Hoffentlich müssen wir das nicht anziehen!", sagte er und rümpfte die Nase. Von seiner Hand baumelte eine kastanienbraune Maske mit großen roten Federn. Harry grinste und stellte sich neben Ron. „Tut mir Leid, Kumpel. Aber es sieht ganz danach aus.", sagte er lachend und begutachtete den Inhalt der Kiste. „Ich glaube ich bin krank!", sagte Ron angewidert und schüttelte den Kopf. Nach einer Weile hatte Harry sich eine Maske aus grünem Samt ausgesucht, die nur seine obere Gesichtshälfte bedeckte. (Harry war eigentlich erleichtert, dass sie seine Narbe bedeckte.) Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, sah sie ganz erträglich aus. Ron hatte sich inzwischen eine dunkelrote Maske angezogen und musterte sich kritisch in einem sehr verstaubten Spiegel über der Theke. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und zog sie wieder aus. „Na ja, ich glaube ich nehm' diese hier", meinte er verdrießlich. „Ja, lass uns zahlen.", sagte Harry zustimmend und war froh, dass er diesen Laden bald wieder verlassen durfte. Wie als hätte Mrs Porridge sie gehört stand sie plötzlich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln vor ihnen und tätschelte Harry glücklich die Schulter. „Ronniespätzchen, deine Freundin braucht noch eine Weile", flötete sie und Harry und Ron zückten ihre Geldbeutel. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie damit, den Inhalt ihrer Geldbeutel auszugeben. Harry kaufte Ron einen Bildband über die Chudley Cannons (wobei er hoffte, das Ron ihn noch nicht besaß) und Hermine einen Wälzer über Runen. Nach langem überlegen kaufte er auch für Cho Chang ein kleines Geschenk: Eine kleine Teetasse mit chinesischer Bemalung. Nach einem Abstecher in den drei Besen statteten sie noch einmal der heulenden Hütte einen Besuch ab, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Hermine ließ lange auf sich warten, und Harry und Ron spielten Zauberschach (Harry verlor drei von drei Spielen). Schließlich kam sie mit gerötetem Gesicht durch das Portraitloch geklettert und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Wo hast du denn dein Kostüm?", fragte Ron während er Harrys Turm schlug. Hermine klopfte sich bloß den Schnee von ihrem Umhang und verdrehte die Augen. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich dir es nicht zeigen werde.", sagte sie genervt und zog ein riesiges blaues Wollknäuel aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich dachte", sagte sie munter als sie Harrys fragenden Blick bemerkte „Dass ich Dobby und Winky noch Pullover stricken könnte. Ihr könntet mir doch helfen." Harry sagte nichts dazu. Hermine hatte es immer noch nicht aufgegeben, Hauselfen ein besseres Leben machen zu wollen und sie in einen Streik zu führen, obwohl sie von den Hauselfen nur mistrauen erntete. Außerdem war er damit beschäftigt, einen Ausweg für seine Dame zu finden.  
  
Also bitte seid so nett und reviewt schön! *ganzliebguck* 


	2. Der Maskenball

Wenn ihr die Geschichte lest, bitte reviewt. Es macht sonst nicht so viel Spaß zu schreiben. Ich erlaube auch anonyme Reviews. Vielen Dank an den einsamen Reviewer!!!! Ich finde auch doof, was mit Cho passiert ist! Und diese Story wollte ich einfach loswerden.  
  
Also viel Spaß! _____________  
  
Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach strahlend an. Harry und Ron waren die einzigen im Gryffindor Schlafsaal und feierten den morgen mit einer Kissenschlacht, bevor sie sich ihren Geschenken zuwendeten, die schon an ihren Bettenden lagen. Wie jedes Jahr bekam Harry einen selbst gestrickten Pullover von Mrs Weasley (dieses Jahr war er hellgrün und hatte einen Feuerblitz und einen Schnatz aufgestickt). Lupin schenkte ihm ein seltsames Gerät mit mehreren Antennen, dass wie Lupin ihm Brief schrieb, dazu diente, feindliche Zauberer aufzuspüren und von Ron bekam er eine große Schachtel Drubbels Besten Blaskaugummi und eine sich bewegende Figur des Suchers der Chudley Cannons. Bei einem grell orange eingewickelten Packet, dass seltsame Geräusche von sich gab, war Harry sich ziemlich sicher, dass es von Fred und George stammen musste, und nach Rons Warnung seines wäre in die Luft gegangen, zog er es vor, es nicht zu öffnen, sondern die Zwillinge erst zu fragen, worum es sich handelte. Er und Ron waren gerade dabei, sich über eine Schachtel von Schokofröschen herzumachen, als Hermine und Ginny den Schlafsaal betraten. „Frohe Weihnachten alle miteinander!", sagte Hermine strahlend; auf dem Arm trug sie Krummbein, der sie ziemlich verdrießlich anstarrte. Sie ließ Krummbein auf Nevilles Bett fallen und begab sich zu Ron. Harry war unterdessen etwas anderes eingefallen: Chos Geschenk. Die Tasse lag immer noch in seiner Tasche und er überlegte wann sie Cho geben sollte. Am Frühstückstisch würden alle zusehen und er hatte nicht vor sich wieder einmal lächerlich zu machen... Der Tag verging schnell und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich auf den Ball freute oder nicht. Er musste nicht vortanzen wie letztes Mal und er würde eine Maske tragen, allerdings hatte er keine Lust zu tanzen und erst recht nicht jemanden aufzufordern.  
  
Schließlich war es soweit. Hermine hetzte schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden zwischen dem Mädchenturm und dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler hin und her, Ginny war auch schon seit einer Stunde verschwunden. Harry und Ron hatten noch eine Runde Zauberschach gespielt, die Harry allerdings abbrach, bevor er endgültig verlor. (Sein König war auf ziemlich einsamen Posten gestanden.) „Ich glaube ich mache mich auch mal fertig.", sagte Ron und stand auf. Harry nickte, jetzt wo es soweit war, hatte er überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf den Ball. Nur der Gedanke an Cho hielt ihn davon ab, einfach im Turm zu bleiben. Seufzend stand Harry auf, kletterte die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf und zog seinen Festumhang aus seinem Koffer. Seine Maske lag noch auf seinem Bett. Ron stand bereits in einem dunkelroten Umhang und einer ebenfalls dunkelroten Maske vor einem Spiegel. Er drehte sich um und zog eine Grimasse.  
  
"Warum hab' ich dieses Ding hier bloß gekauft?", stöhnte er. Harry grinste und zog seinen Umhang an. Er war aus einem geschmeidigen grünen Stoff und erinnerte ihn ein bisschen an seinem Tarnumhang. Als er seinen Schulumhang auf sein Bett legen wollte, bemerkte er, dass die kleine Tasse sich noch immer in seiner Tasse befand. Er hob sie hoch und steckte sie kurzerhand in die Tasche seines Festumhangs. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war so bunt, wie Harry ihn nur einmal gesehen hatte. Nur konnte man diesmal nicht einmal die Gesichter der Schüler erkennen. Mit dem beruhigenden Gefühl, dass man ihn unter der Maske ja nicht erkennen würde (jedenfalls nicht auf den ersten Blick) kletterte er mit Ron durch das Portraitloch. Hermine war nicht zu sehen, Harry vermutete, dass sie schon vorgegangen war. Auch der Gang der vom Gryffindor-Turm wegführte war ein einziges durcheinander. Ron und Harry kämpften sich durch die schnatternde Menge und gelangten nach einer halben Ewigkeit in die Eingangshalle. Harry hatte sich gerade beruhigt, als er in einer Ecke Cho Chang entdeckte. Sie trug einen roten Seidenkimono mit einer breiten Schärpe und hatte ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie weiß geschminkt und Harry fand, dass sie wunderschön aussah. Er starrte sie an, und sein Magen schien auf einmal mit Ameisen gefüllt zu sein, die die ganze Zeit versuchten, ihm langsam aber sicher aus dem Mund zu krabbeln. Hatte Cho ihn etwa verhext? Verwirrt stand er da und starrte sie an. „Hi, Harry!" Endlich löste Harry sich aus seiner Erstarrung und lief feuerrot an. „Ha-hallo, Cho", sagte er noch verwirrter und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als Cho auf ihn zukam. „Du siehst toll aus!", sagte sie, als sie vor ihm stand und lächelte. Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Was hätte er nur dafür gegeben, in diesem Augenblick alleine mit ihr zu sein! „Du – du auch.", sagte er nur stotternd. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Tasse und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Er hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, wie schwer es war, ein Mädchen anzusprechen. „Ich- ich habe ein... hm ... ein Geschenk ... hm ... für dich.", krächzte Harry und wurde noch röter als vorhin. Mit zitternden Fingern zog er die Tasse aus seiner Tasche. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich sie nicht eingepackt habe." Er reichte sie ihr. Cho starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann begann sie noch mehr zu lächeln. „Oooh", flüsterte sie. „Das ist aber nett von dir."Sie nahm endlich die Tasse und betrachtete sie näher. Harry überlegte einen Moment. Sollte er sie jetzt fragen? Cho bewunderte immer noch die Tasse, und Harry sah sich kurz nach Ron um, aber der war verschwunden. Schließlich konnte er ihn in einer Ecke entdecken. Er war ziemlich mit einem Mädchen, das Harry nicht erkannte, beschäftigt. Er kratzte den letzten Rest Mut zusammen, doch Cho unterbrach ihn, bevor er angefangen hatte. „Ich - ich habe auch etwas für dich... es ist zwar etwas klein... aber", stotterte sie. Harrys Herz schlug jetzt so schnell das es fast Weh tat. Wäre er jetzt doch nur mit ihr allein... Cho holte etwas aus einer Tasche in ihrem Kimono und reichte es Harry. Es war eine kleine Glaskugel, nicht größer als ein Schnatz. In ihrem inneren standen zwei Figuren und Schnee schneite ununterbrochen vom oberen Rand. „Ich habe es aus China. Letztes Jahr war ich in den Ferien dort." „Danke", krächzte Harry und verstummte. Hermine hätte jetzt sicher gewusst, was er hätte sagen sollen. Deshalb starrte er Cho einfach nur an. „Hättest du Lust, vielleicht ... mit mir nach draußen zu gehen?", sagte Cho in diesem Moment. „Es ... ist so stickig hier drinnen." „Ja, äh... natürlich"Harrys Kopf schwirrte und er war froh als er endlich draußen vor der Halle stand. „Es hat aufgehört zu schneien", sagte Cho, nachdem sie eine Weile da gestanden waren. Der Himmel war schwarz, es war Vollmond und viele Sterne standen am Himmel. Hinter sich aus der Halle konnte Harry das lachen und reden der anderen Schüler hören. Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Im Moment war nur Cho wichtig. Die Ameisen in Harrys Magen hatten inzwischen aufgehört zu krabbeln. Stattdessen wand sich jetzt ein stacheliges etwas darin. Am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes konnte Harry Hagrid erkennen, wie er mit einer Schaufel, die mindestens so groß wie Harrys Schreibtisch war, Schnee schaufelte. „Wollen wir Hagrid besuchen?", sagte Harry, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte. Zum Glück schüttelte Cho den Kopf. „Jetzt ist bald Valentinstag.", sagte sie und strahlte ihn an. „Wir könnten uns ja treffen?" Cho wollte sich mit ihm treffen. Harrys Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Im Geiste sah er sich mit ihr bei Mondschein am See sitzend, oder auf seinem Feuerblitz über mit ihr über Hogwarts schweben. „Ja", sagte er endlich nach einer Weile. „Ja, gerne" Sie standen noch eine Weile nebeneinander und betrachteten den Sternenhimmel. „Mir ist kalt.", sagte Cho und lehnte sich an ihn. „Gehen wir rein." Die beiden drehten sich um und betraten die Große Halle.  
  
Harry sah sich um und entdeckte Ron, der auf die beiden zukam. Neben ihm ging ein Mädchen, das ein ausladendes Kleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt (Harry schätzte das Kleid zwischen Barock und Rokoko ein – Hermine hätte es sicher sofort gewusst) trug und hochgesteckte, weiß gepuderte Haare hatte. Ihr Gesicht wurde von einer purpurnen Seidenmaske bedeckt. „Hi Harry", sagte sie und jetzt bemerkte er, dass es Hermine war. „Hi, Hermine.", sagte Harry. „Das ist Cho."Er zeigte auf Cho, die leicht errötete. Ron grinste. „Ich hab Hermine gerade getroffen", sagte er überflüssiger Weise. „ Ihr Kostüm ist echt ... cool. Hast du schon Ginny gesehen? Sie sieht echt interessant aus."Er grinste. „Also dann viel Spaß miteinander!" Er drehte sich um. Hermine lächelte Harry zu und eilte dann hinter Ron her.  
  
Irgendetwas an den beiden irritierte Harry. Irgendwie hatten Ron und Hermine sich anders verhalten ... Er grübelte noch eine Weile nach, dann wandte er sich wieder Cho zu. „Was machen wir jetzt?" „Wie wäre es mit tanzen?", schlug Cho vor. Harry nickte, obwohl er dazu überhaupt keine Lust hatte. Die beiden drängten sich zur Tanzfläche, die bereits überfüllt war. Ein Orchester aus Selbstspielenden Instrumenten begann gerade ein schnelles Stück zu spielen. Harry hörte nie Zaubererradio, aber er vermutete, dass es von den Schwestern des Schicksals war. „Das ist mein Lieblingslied", sagte Cho auch gerade. „Es ist von den Schwestern des Schicksals" Harry grinste. Also war er nicht ganz falsch gelegen. Cho wollte gerade anfangen, zu tanzen, als Harry einfiel, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er tanzen sollte. „Ähm, Cho", stammelte er. „Das Lied ist nicht so mein fall. Ich meine, natürlich find ich es toll, aber... es ist gerade so voll und..." Cho sah ihn ein bisschen enttäuscht an. „Oh", sagte sie. „Natürlich, wenn du nicht willst..." Sie drehte sich langsam um. „Hey, Cho", sagte Harry schnell und versuchte die Musik zu übertönen. „Ich will ja mit dir tanzen, aber wie wäre es mit etwas langsameren?" Er hoffte, dass sie lieber zu etwas langsameren tanzte. Cho begann wieder zu lächeln. „Oh", sagte sie wieder. „Na klar."  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit spielte das Orchester ein langsameres Lied und Harry fasste ein bisschen Mut. Letztes Jahr mit Parvati hatte er es auch geschafft, und diesmal war er mit Cho hier. Als er merkte, dass die anderen den Arm um ihre Partnerinnen legten, tat Harry zaghaft dasselbe und er und Cho begannen sich langsam zu drehen. Nach einer Weile entspannte sich Harry. Cho schien das Tanzen Spaß zu machen und er stellte überrascht fest, dass er selbst gar kein so schlechter Tänzer war. Um sie herum tanzten andere Paare und Harry entdeckt Ron, der zu Harrys Verwunderung, mit Hermine tanzte, der das anscheinend Spaß machte. Harry begann sich zu fragen, ob er etwas nicht mit bekommen hatte. Die Musik wurde noch langsamer und Harry wandte sich wieder Cho zu, die verträumt lächelte. In Harrys Magen breitete sich langsam aber sicher wieder dieses Kribbeln aus. Cho war ihm einfach zu nah. Er überlegte, ob sie etwas dagegen hätte ihn zu küssen, als die Musik verstummte. „Hi, Harry", sagte eine fröhliche Stimme hinter ihm und Harry drehte sich um. Cho trat ein Stück zurück. Hinter ihm stand Ginny. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Samtkleid, das Harry so ähnlich auf mittelalterlichen Gemälden gesehen hatte. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu zwei langen Zöpfen geflochten. „Oh – Hi, Ginny", sagte Harry und wünschte sich, sie würde verschwinden. Jetzt bemerkte sie Cho. „Hallo", sagte sie. „Hallo", sagte auch Cho. Ginny warf Harry einen seltsamen Blick zu und wurde leicht rot. Dann drehte sie sich um. „Ich geh dann mal und lass euch in Ruhe." Harry nickte dankbar. „Viel Spaß noch!", rief er ihr hinterher, aber Ginny war bereits verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich zu Cho um. Warum, warum führten die meisten sich heute so seltsam auf? Erst Hermine und Ron, und jetzt auch noch Ginny. „Tanzen wir jetzt weiter?", sagte Cho gerade. Harry nickte und legte wieder seinen Arm um sie.  
  
„Tschüss, Cho", sagte Harry verträumt zwei Stunden später. Der Abend war wie im Flug vergangen. „Tschüss, Harry", sagte Cho. Die beiden standen vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame am Gryffindor Turm. Bevor Cho sich umdrehte, stellte sie sich noch auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe. Harrys Herz hüpfte. Endlich hatte er es geschafft... „Also", meinte Cho gerade und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich geh dann mal..." „Ok", sagte Harry bedauernd. „Aber wenn du sonst Ärger kriegst..." Cho lächelte ihn an. „Wir sehen uns doch bald?" „Ja, natürlich."Harry nickte. Cho drehte sich um und eilte den Korridor entlang zum Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry sah ihr nach, dann kletterte er grinsend in den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Jedenfalls hatte er gedacht, dass er leer war. In einer Ecke am Feuer saßen Ron und Hermine; Ron hatte seinen Arm um Hermine gelegt, die sich an ihn gelehnt hatte. „Ron", sagte Harry grinsend. Ron zuckte zusammen und lies Hermine los, die sofort etwas zur Seite rutschte. „Harry!", sagte er und wurde rot. „Hast du mich aber erschreckte."Er sah Hermine Hilfe suchend an. „Hermine hat mir ... ähm ... sie hat mir-" „Ich habe Ron gerade eine Hausaufgabe erklärt... du weißt schon, Zauberkunst.", sprang Hermine ein und beendete den Satz für Ron. Sie lief leicht rosa an. „Wir sind gerade fertig geworden. Ich geh jetzt nach oben." Sie stand auf und eilte zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry grinste. „Aha", sagte er zu Ron. „Was aha?" „Du und Hermine."Harry unterdrückte mühsam ein Lachen. „Ich und Herm- was denkst du denn?", sagte Ron und warf Harry einen wütenden Blick zu, als dieser in lautes Lachen ausbrach. „Ron", japste Harry „Ich glaub ich geh nach oben." Er stand auf und lies einen verdutzten Ron zurück.  
  
Der Schlafsaal war noch dunkel. Er zog seinen Umhang und seine Maske aus und legte sie in den Koffer. Dann zog er seinen Schlafanzug an und legte sich aufs Bett. Nach kurzem zögern holte er die kleine Schneekugel aus seinem Umhang und stellte sie auf seinen Nachtisch. Als er sie näher betrachtete, wurde ihm warm. Wenn er vor einer, oder zwei Wochen gewusst hätte, dass er heute Cho Chang geküsst haben würde... Eigentlich ist alles gar nicht so schlimm, dachte er, als er langsam einschlief.  
  
____  
  
Ist am Schluss ein bisschen kitschig geworden. Aber bitte reviewt trotzdem. *ganzliebguck* 


End file.
